


Do I Wanna Know?

by scottmczall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, sorry - Freeform, this is really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia goes to Stiles after a fight and there's not much talking going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I finish a smut scene (and it’s so long??? i’m sorry), so it’s kinda nerve wrecking. Feel free to correct me if necessary. And I went for angry sex, because, really, why not? I’m about to write a sweeter one, though.  
> And for those who don’t know, the title is from an Arctic Monkeys song (which is very good, i recommend) and the fanfic is slightly based on it (slightly because I couldn’t reach that level of sexy in a lifetime).
> 
> This fanfiction is also on [my tumblr](http://writinski.tumblr.com/)

_Have you got colour in your cheeks? Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like something in your teeth_

 

Lydia would never cross the men's dorm hallway and not think of the numerous times she had sneaked into Stiles' room. Devan, his roommate was out way more than hers, Heather, who was very fond of staying in. She would get a text or a call from her boyfriend and go out, sprinting, classy as always, through the students so they could have a little bit more of time alone. She should probably say "ex"-boyfriend now. That was working progress, though.

She hadn't warned him about her visit, nor had she been called, this time. That would be a not-so-pleasant surprise. She had things in there, things she needed. Thing she had convinced herself she needed. All Lydia really wanted was to see Stiles.

 

_Have you no idea that you're in deep? I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

 

She missed him in inexplicable ways. She missed his fingers trailing her spine when she sat up on the bed, topless, just casually brushing her hair. The way he stood next to her classes' door, leaning against the wall, watching her walk up to him. Even the way his veins would pop on his neck when they were yelling at each other. Lydia had dreamt more about him in the past week than she had throughout their entire relationship. That was not supposed to be that way. They were not supposed to be apart.

Lydia knocked on the door, impatient. She was angry still. They had finished it for petty reasons and there were faults at both sides, but she thought he would come to her first, like he used to. The girl wasn't quite sure at what point the scenarios had changed. She didn't know when was it that she started to want him just as badly, if not more.

"Hey, Lyd." Devan was the one to open the door, shirtless, as usual. She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but she had promised Stiles she would be nice to him, even if he kept hitting on her like the horny moron he was. But her being nice to him made him more willing to take long walks around the campus, apparently, so she smiled and nodded to whatever idiotic thing he said.

"Hi, Devan. Is Stiles here?" The redhead could see one of his plaid shirts on the floor. God, she hoped he'd be shirtless. The weather was crazy hot, so there was a chance.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon in. Haven't seen you in a while." He smiled at her and she nodded almost automatically. That had hit her, however, something that things Devan said wouldn't do very often. No, he hadn't seen her because her and Stiles were broken up and she didn't have a reason to show up. That was, of course, before she remembered leaving a shirt and her iPod there.

And there he was, facing the computer, the perfect angle so she could appreciate the view of his back muscles - a sight of gods, might she add.

"Stiles?" Lydia called, head held high. He almost fell from his chair before turning her way. He looked sweaty with his hair glued to his forehead, slightly wet. She could probably do him right there. It was too hot for making sense and Lydia could feel a thin coat of sweat start to build up through her shirt.

"Lydia? What are you doing here?" He frowned, confused. She wanted to sit on his lap and curl her fingers in his hair, shutting him up with a kiss. But she couldn't, so she just sighed, almost regretting going there. It was a twisted kind of torture.

"You have my shirt. And my iPod. I'd like them back." She put a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking around the room. She wondered if he had been with anyone else. She would kill him slowly and painfully, if so. Even though it wasn't any of her business anymore, technically.

"Oh, that's it?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. She gave him a startled look. Did he think she was going to beg? Like hell.

"Yes, that's it." Her tone was coollike so she crossed her arms to physically match her anger.

"Ok, then." He smiled briefly and got up. He had sweatpants on with a piece of his underwear showing and that was it. Lydia watched him walk to the wardrobe and open it, holding the door by the high end. Did he even know what he was doing to her?

"Hey guys, I'm going to a party, wanna come?" Devan asked from his bed. Lydia's eyes widened. They would be left alone. She didn't know if that was the best of the worst thing that had happened the whole day.

"No, thanks." They answered together and looked at each other angrily. The irritation was surely running high.

"Okay, power couple. See ya. Don't do anything I wouldn't." He smiled and winked at Lydia. She was waiting for the last day of college so she could punch him in the nuts.

 

_Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 

"You didn't tell him?" She took one step closer.

"It's none of his business." He spat back, rudely, still looking inside the wardrobe.

"Why are you so angry? This is all your fault!" She snapped at him letting her arms fall in frustration.

"How is this my fault, Lydia? I asked you not to go and you went anyways. You don't care!" He was facing her now, getting closer, breathing deeply, probably trying not to show how actually angry he was.

"Stiles, it was a stupid request! I shouldn't have gone but it was ridiculous that you asked me not to after I told you so many times to stop doing this." Lydia almost spun on her heels and left when she saw him closing his hands fists, predicting another useless fight.

"Is this what you came here for? Can't you just let it go?" His tone was incredulous, tired, and he was frowning at her again. He never seemed to understand the times when she would insist on something that seemed unimportant to him. Stiles could be so oblivious sometimes.

"No! I can't let it go! I can't let anything go! If we're gonna be together you need to know that you can't impose anything on me. I'll do as I please!" Lydia yelled at his face, not even trying to hold back. Stiles was not demanding, but he would ask her things that left her baffled, like not going to a stupid party because something dangerous could happen. He thought good intentions excused him from making decisions for her from time to time. Which she thought was absolutely out of line.

"Oh, that's grand!" He laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair. It was infuriating how beautiful he was. "I forgot you're invincible. And it's not like you would leave a trail of wrecked people behind if you died or anything." Now he sounded hurt, making her heart clench instantly.

"You're not going to guilt trip me out of this one, Stiles." She said in her usual tone, no yelling. "I'm sorry I didn't take your warning under consideration, I know I shouldn't have gone, but I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do."

"Well, thanks, I think I realized that when you chased me out of your room." He turned back to the wardrobe and pulled her shirt out of it. "Here's your shirt. I'll find your iPod later. You have to go."

"What?" She gasped. "We're not even fighting anymore!"

"Lydia, you were yelling at me five seconds ago." He shook his head, incredulous.

"That's because you drive me crazy!" And she was yelling again.

"You too!" He accompanied her, screaming back.

"But I fucking love you, I can't just leave!"

 

_Baby, I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new. Now I've thought it through, crawling back to you_

 

Stiles shifted immediately, looking puzzled. She didn't know why, after all, she had said it repeatedly in the past.

"So you break up with me, then you come back to say you love me, while actually yelling at me?"

Lydia wanted to say something coherent, but he kept walking towards her. It made things difficult.

"You make me miserable for a week, then you come back wearing that skirt," He looks down at the item. She knew he liked it when she wore that one. "And say you fucking love me?" His gaze shifted up, meeting hers. Her mouth was slightly open and for a second there she didn’t know what to say. For a second.

"Yes. I drive you crazy, you said so yourself. Your point being?"

He was too close now and she could still feel how angry he was. She asked herself if the fact that she's turned on out of this world is really bad. It was probably pretty bad.

"I'm pointless." Right then things spiraled out of her control.

Stiles grabbed the girl by the waist and kissed her deeply. Their kisses were never fights over control, but that one was. Stiles was usually tender above everything, but not this time. Lydia hadn't had him in that state of anger before. She liked it.

She had her back colliding against a wall before she was even aware of moving. Stiles' hands were in her thighs, lifting her up, making her legs go around his bottom torso. Lydia was the one to break the kiss, desperate for air.

"This is-"

"Shut up." He kissed her again, hands under her t-shirt, looking to unbutton her bra. Stiles was in a hurry and Lydia was really all for it. She felt her bra letting lose and his thumb rushing to her nipple, drawing circles, not as gentle as usual. She let out a moan under her breath, tightening her grip around him. It felt like it had been years since she last touched him, so she was eager. But not as much as he was, as it seemed. Stiles sucked her bottom lip as he pinched her nipple, making a wave of heat hit her. She was more alert than ever, aware of every part of him touching her. She was hot and hungry for him. He let go of her lip only to get rid of that absurdly pointless shirt of hers, taking the bra with it. Stiles was serious, looking like he did when they were up late researching, absolutely concentrated. His tongue circled her nipple and he sucked on it, making her wheeze. Lydia had her hands on his hair, pushing and pulling.

"Stiles..." Hers voice was weak, but she knew he could hear her, mainly because he bit her gently as she said his name. Stiles' hand trailed down her waist, reaching her skirt's zipper and undid it. She let go of him, letting her legs slip down accompanied by the last pieces of clothing. He was looking at her again, this time lustful. She could see the protuberance inside his own pants and she wanted to reach for it, but he was faster. Stiles' hand touched her pussy before her underwear even touched the ground. Lydia felt his tongue down her ear as he opened her lips, checking how wet she was before going for her clit. She arched her back, but he held her too tight, not letting any space for her to push him away.

"Fuck, you're always so..." He didn't finish it, only thrust on finger inside her, feeling her in before inserting another. She held him by his shoulders, digging her nails in his skin, not really caring for the marks it would leave later. His hand laid flat over her pussy, making the base of his palm touch her clit once again. He moved his fingers this time, barely kissing her down her neck. Stiles knew how much she hated superficial kisses, only making her tickle and shiverish. She was well aware of his knowledge. But it didn't really matter when he twisted his fingers inside her, consequently moving against her clit. She hoped she would never get over that sensation.

"Oh, god." She gasped.

"You like that?" He repeated the movement, still adjusting to get a more physical reaction out of her.

"Yes. Fuck, yes." Lydia answered breathlessly. When one of his fingers curled to the left Lydia lifted her leg lightly and gasped loudly. Stiles felt her tremble weakly, so her mimicked the motion over and over, feeling her shivers grow stronger. The girl groaned, too hot to even pay attention anymore, only holding on tighter to him. Lydia usually hated that particular position, claiming it was too tiring, but if it was acceptable in any situation, that would be it. Her hand traveled quickly down her own body and she reached for her clit, ready to release.

“No.” Stiles grabbed her forearm and slammed it up against the wall, holding it. “You’re going slowly,” He whispered, not nearly as out of his mind as she was. “just like you were this week.” He invested his fingers roughly against her, listening to her whimper. “You took your time once, you can do it again.” Stiles kissed her calmly, widening the pace between his thrusts and Lydia sighed, frustrated, as he builded her up.

“Stiles, please…” Her voice was small. She thought it was ironic how she was baffled at the idea of begging before and now she had next to no problem doing it. She could feel her orgasm almost hitting her, then going back slowly and it was infuriating. “Oh my god, just-” She said louder, trying to move faster against his fingers. Stiles let go of her hand and secured her body again, stopping her with a grin on his face. Had she not seen that, maybe she wouldn’t have leaned harder against the wall, holding him by the shoulders and noosed her legs around him once again. She thanked pilates for that. Lydia heard him snort before feeling his movements grow faster. His grip around her waist was strong and pinched her every once in a while, but she loved it.

“You can do it now.” He warned her and she didn’t even flinch before reaching for her clit, rubbing it in circles, moving her hips to make his movements easier. Lydia buried her head in his neck and probably gave him one big hickie before coming undone. The sharpness of her orgasm hit her and even though she would like to say she didn’t react that loudly, she did. “People are gonna hear you.”

“Let them.” She said under her breath. She was beyond caring, all though she wasn't sure she would feel the same in a few minutes. Stiles carried her to his bed and she watched him as he let her go on his sheets, facing the bed's headboard.

“Why do you still have those on?” She pointed at his sweatpants and he smiled at her, taking them off. It was nearly impressive how she was struck by a wave of electricity every time she saw his cock. It was all hers and it made unspeakable things to her. She felt it hard and pulsating when he placed it in her pussy's entry. Lydia had her breath held, bracing herself as he filled her slowly, looking at her in the eyes. He licked his bottom lip and she mirrored him absentmindedly. He was completely inside her now, holding one of ass cheeks, adjusting inside her. She bit back a moan, waiting for him to find an angle, but he had already, which caught her by surprise as he thread inside her roughly. “Fuck!” She cried out, frowning at him. She had never felt him like that either, all though, yes, he had fucked her before, refraining from tenderness, that was still different. And she still loved it.

“Lydia...” He rasped in warning, moving faster inside her, grabbing one of her tits and twisting her nipple slowly. She huffed, not finding words to answer him properly. He irradiated heat from above her, moving fast, purring curse words to himself, and even if she could appreciate the majesty of the view, and certainly cum to it eventually, she felt tamed enough, all of the sudden.

"Stiles, I wanna ride you." She blurted out. Lydia heard him curse louder, looking at her in some sort of amazed state. He slipped his cock out of her, provoking sighs on both sides and they traded positions. Stiles watched lustfully as her cunt swallowed his cock whole. Lydia had her fingertips barely touching his chest as she moved her hips in circles, mouth half open, panting. She jolted her head to the left, letting her hair fall gracefully down her breast, teasing the opposite one with her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"You're s-so hot." He stuttered running his hands up and down her waist as she moved her hips down harder against him. "I, uh-" Stiles looked intoxicated for a split second before he held her waist and knocked her back on the bed's headboard and investing tightly inside her in an agile move. Lydia almost howled, feeling him hit her g-spot after the third thrust.

"Oh, fuck me, Stiles." She gasped. "Right there! Don't stop please, please..."

Stiles' head fell on her shoulder as his pace became shorter and shorter, hitting her pussy harder. "I'm gonna cum." She announced, swallowing hard. It wasn't long before she felt the hot sensation filling her inside as she dissolved in pleasure under Stiles, jerking her hips involuntarily, feeling her pussy tighten around his cock. She heard the boy grunt against her neck a few seconds later, starting to hold her a lot lighter than before. They were a mess of sweat and a lot of panting for a moment before Stiles slipped out of her once again, his body falling beside hers.

 

_So have you got the guts? Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

 

"That was some fight..." She sighed, placing her head up on his shoulder and started tracing his collarbone with her fingertips. "Are you still angry?"

"A little." _You wanna go again?_ , she thought, but it was absurd, so she didn't say anything. "I'm not apologizing for telling you not to go, because we both know you shouldn't have… but I will say I may have phrased it possessively and reacted badly afterwards." He grimaced.

"You did." The girl agreed. "I'm sorry I threw you out. But you were yelling at me, so you deserved it. I guess I'm sorry that I went to the party." She rolled her eyes and he smiled at her briefly. "I didn't even wanna go, I just didn't like your tone." She laughed to herself. "Is Scott okay? Is he mad at me?"

"Do you actually think that's possible?" He raised one eyebrow and she was the one to smile this time. Scott wouldn't, she knew, but with her step back from the whole pack in the brief avoidance of Stiles she got a little doubtful.

 

_It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you. I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but we could be together if you wanted to_

 

"Are we good?" He proceeded, sounding more intense. Lydia inhaled a sharp breath, looking up at him in awe. How could they not? How could she stay angry and walk away?

"I don't think there's another way for us." She said sincerely.

"Good. I like us this way." He kissed her forehead.

"How is it that you were fucking me like that a minute ago and now you're all sweet?" She lifted her head to get a better look at him, absolutely sure he would flush in embarrassment. When he did Lydia laughed at him, kissing him briefly. "I like angry Stiles..."

"Well, keep going like this and we'll probably be seeing him every once in a while." He snorted, still a little uncomfortable.

"Will do."


End file.
